Redamned
''Redamned ''is the first map in the Aether Rebooted ''storyline. It takes place within the Peter McCain Research Facility, and explains the origin of the zombie outbreak. The easter egg song is "Majesty" by Swedish metal band Ghost. Intro ''The intro starts with a view of the facility. 'VOICE: '''It began long ago, behind the battlefields of the Cold War. ''Pictures of Peter McCain and Harvey Yena appear on the screen. 'VOICE: '''Using stolen German technology and assets, two American scientists seeked to harness an ancient power to help turn the tide of the Cold War. ''The cutscene cuts to within the facility, with scientists working on the element. A corpse can be seen on the table. 'VOICE: '''But what they did not realize, is just what they would unleash. ''The corpse opens its eyes, which now glow a bright orange. The now undead corpse attacks a scientist, as other zombies begin to wake up and attack the scientists. The cutscene cuts to other parts of the facility, going through similar events. Eventually, the entire facility is in ruins, with zombies running down the halls. '' '''VOICE: '''To prevent the Apocalypse, the fate of man rested on four American guards assigned to protect the facility - at any costs. ''Four security guards can be seen fighting across the facility. After a while of fighting, the guards stumble across what appears to be a sort of prison cell. The man within is wearing a black trench coat, with a white undershirt. The man raises his head, revealing who he is. The cutscene cuts to black. 'VOICE: '''My name is Doctor Edward Richtofen, and I will tell you how all of this truly began. Weapons Starting Weapons Colt M1911 Combat Knife Frag Grenades Wall Weapons Olympia Ballista AK74U Thompson M16 Double Barrel Shotgun Stakeout MP5 Mystery Box Weapons AK47 Uzi MAC-10 Five-Seven Skorpion Ray Gun McCain's Regret Monkey Bomb Molotov Cocktail Easter Egg WIP Easter Egg Cutscene ''The 4 survivors, surrounded by a pile of corpses, open the prison-cell, releasing the man inside. He exits the prison cell. RICHTOFEN: Thank you, mein friends. He looks at the crew, grinning calmly at each of them. RICHTOFEN: Do not think that your actions will go... unrewarded. The cutscene cuts to Richtofen leading the crew to a M.T.D Teleporter within the facility. RICHTOFEN: If you wish to escape this accursed place, this shall be your way out. Richtofen enters the teleporter RICHTOFEN: I know you're all a bit confused, but I promise, everything will be okay soon. I just need you to press that button on the panel in front of you. Richtofen points to the M.T.D panel, knowing that the crew has no idea what it is. One of the crew members presses it, closing the teleporter doors and teleporting Richtofen somewhere else. Richtofen can be heard laughing as he teleports away. RICHTOFEN: Auf Wiedersehen! ''You will need to charge the teleporter up if you wish to use it as I have! *whispering to himself* I hope it doesn't malfunction after this, though.... ''The light within the teleporter fades out as the door opens, revealing that Richtofen is no longer inside. The teleporter can be heard shutting down. ''The cutscene ends, returning the players back to the game, with seemingly no way to escape. At this point, all players should receive the "Secure the Keys" achievement. ''Category:Aether Rebooted